


Forever Yours, Nocturnal Me

by kylospunkbitch



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Badass Rey, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Mutual Pining, New Orleans, Rey Kenobi, Star Wars - Freeform, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylospunkbitch/pseuds/kylospunkbitch
Summary: Almost half of Rey's life has been spent training to protect New Orleans from vampires, but when she finally comes face to face with one, will she be able to remember what she has learned?





	1. Target Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed a serious lack of vampire fics, so I decided to write one myself. Hope you guys enjoy! Chapter count is subject to change.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182090745@N03/48088103017/in/dateposted-public/)

***

Whatever burns,  
burns eternally  
So take me in,  
turns internally  
When I'm on fire,  
my body will be  
Forever yours,  
Nocturnal me  


"Nocturnal Me" by Echo & the Bunnymen

***

“Again.” 

The old man really doesn’t give her a break. They’ve been in these woods for almost five hours now, but this is important work. Rey holds the knife in front of her face, closing one eye to make sure her aim is precise. She looks at the makeshift target ahead, some spray paint on an old pine tree, takes a steadying breath, and flings the knife straight into the dead center of the target. 

“There, I hit it. Can we leave now? It’s starting to get dark.” 

Luke, her mentor, walks around to stand in front of her. 

“Have you been holding out on me, kid?” He says with a grin, patting her on the shoulder. 

Rey rolls her eyes and picks up her bag from the ground. 

Luke leads the way, “You know you’re of age now. It will be time for your first hunt soon. I just want you to be prepared. I wasn’t, that’s how I ended up with this.” He stops in his tracks to pull down the high necked collar of his jacket to reveal a nasty scar on the left side of his neck. “Closest call of my life.” 

Rey’s heart starts to race just thinking about them. Vampires, that is. A vile stain on this earth that must be scrubbed away. Rey trusts Luke to prepare her, she’s been living with him since she was ten years old. When her parents passed away, he was the only family friend decent enough to take her in. He saved her from America’s broken foster care system, and for that, she is forever thankful. Luke’s the only family she has now, aside from a few of her close friends. Poe, Finn, and Rose are also a part of the coalition. That’s what they call it. It sounds better than, “Vampire Hunting Academy.” 

Rey laughs under her breath at the ridiculous thought, but is suddenly pulled from her inner ramblings when she realizes they’re no longer in the woods. The walk back to the Cathedral isn’t too bad, especially when the streets are so full of life and....entertaining characters, to put it nicely. 

Jazz music plays from Jackson Square; the shrill saxophone setting the mood of the city. It smells like piss and cigarettes, but the people sure as hell make up for it.

St Louis Cathedral in New Orleans, Louisiana has been home to the Coalition since the twenties. Underneath the Church’s sanctuary, lies a maze of winding hallways and rooms built just for the hunters. It’s been their safe haven for decades. They work alongside the church, keeping the city’s people safe from Satan’s most dangerous creatures. It’s not exactly cookie cutter, but nothing in Rey’s life ever has been. It’s home to her.

Rey and Luke pass by the droves of drunk tourists, pushing their way into the Cathedral, following a fire-lit hallway down to a large iron door. Luke shuffles his hand around in his pocket, finds the key and rushes them both inside quickly. From there, they take a set of spiral stairs down into the Coalition. 

A loud commotion is coming from one of the back rooms, people sound upset, talking over each other quickly. Rey hurries ahead to the source of the noise, Luke diverting off towards his quarters behind her.

“We should be doing something about this! Now!” 

Poe is having another one of his fits. An older woman, gray haired and posh, sticks her finger into his chest. 

“You are in no position to dictate, young man. Sit down at once.” 

Rey clears her throat to make her presence known. “Leia? What’s going on? It’s getting late.” 

Poe cuts in, rushing over and putting his hands on Rey’s arms, “They’ve been finding bodies, scattered all over the city and they-“ he points back at Leia with disdain, “they’ve been keeping it from us. I overheard Leia talking with Holdo last night.” He turns back to Leia, “You know what this means for her. She’s eighteen now.” 

Leia sighs and waves her hand, as if to shoo the whole situation away. “Yes, Poe. I, as your Elder, might I remind you, understand the situation perfectly. I’m calling for a mandatory meeting tomorrow night.” 

Leia leaves the room, a makeshift study hall of sorts, leaving Rey a nervous mess. 

Bodies. Lots of them. That means...

“Poe, what’s happening? How many bodies are we talking about? Could it be something else?” 

He sighs, putting his hands on his hips, “Around fifty. No, they were all drained of blood, but of course the public will never know that. We found them before they did. CDC is blaming it on tainted water. They’re telling all of these poor, helpless people to boil their fucking water while we sit here, doing nothing about the actual issue.” 

Rey swallows loudly, “I’m ready, you know.” 

Poe rests a hand on her shoulder, “You’ve trained with Luke for years, but...you’ve never been face to face with one, Rey. It’s different.” 

It’s true. In all of her years here at the Coalition, Rey has never seen a vampire with her own eyes. She thinks that was somewhat Luke’s doing. Or maybe there really hadn’t been any major covens passing through, just a few stragglers that the elders picked off, nothing worth using the whole force on. This, however....they’ll need her for this. They’ll need everyone for this. There aren’t many people left in the Coalition. 

Rey bids Poe a solemn goodnight, walks back to her quarters, shutting the heavy iron door and lies down on her bed, letting the moonlight wash over her from the small window at the top of the room. The only light that filters in down here. A small comfort. Her eyes flutter shut. 

Tomorrow she will face her greatest fear.


	2. The Coalition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything will change now.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182090745@N03/48144480502/in/dateposted-public/)

***

My knife, it’s sharp and chrome  
Come see inside my bones  
All of the fiends are on the block  
I’m the new king  
I take the queen  
“Knife Party” by Deftones  


***

The next morning seemed to drag on forever, Leia went door to door letting everyone know that they were to report to the main hall at 8:00 that night for a mandatory meeting. Rey tried to keep her mind off of it until then, but she couldn’t calm the terror sitting in her stomach like a bag of rocks. She tried to have breakfast and couldn’t eat, which is saying something, because she is always ready to eat.

She decided she needed to talk to Finn. He could calm her down. 

They clicked as soon as she arrived at the Coalition. Most of the kids at the Coalition were just imports from the church, but Finn was orphaned like her, he was dropped off at the Church when he was just a baby. Everyone did their part looking after him, especially Holdo. He was like a brother to Rey. 

She was scared she would be lonely when she got there. She had no idea what to expect. Her parents, being vampire hunters themselves, had talked to her about the Coalition when she was young and it always sounded like some whimsical fairy tale place, a place where she would never be privileged enough to train. Once she got there it was very different, and under the circumstances, she wasn’t thrilled to be there like she always imagined she would be if the opportunity arose. 

It was strict, cold, hard. Luke and Leia always did their best to make it home for her, but their ultimate goal was to raise a killing machine. Finn grounded her, made sure she remembered to also be a kid.

Rey knocked on his door a couple of times before she realized he and Poe were obviously busy on the other side. She tried to not let it get to her, but damn it, it made her feel so lonely.

***

Now she sits across the pair in the main hall, a long, narrow room with high ceilings and candelabras mid way up the walls. It’s 8:00, everyone is starting to pile in and take their seats at the tables. They must be eager to hear the news and confirm the rumors for themselves. Even Paige Tico managed to stay in tonight to be here, sitting with her sister, Rose and her best friend Connix, a petite blonde, another import from the church, one of the priest’s grandkids. 

Luke shuffles in last, closing the giant doors to the hall with an eerie whoosh and then a thud. 

Everyone turns their attention to the front of the room where Leia stands, walking up to the podium. Luke and Holdo take their seats next to her, looking somber. Rey chews the inside of her lip, getting nervous for what’s to come from this.

“Good evening, everyone. As you probably know, there have been some...grim rumors floating around the halls for the last few days and I’m here to clear some things up.” 

She takes a deep breath, steeling herself and grabbing onto the sides of the podium .

“A coven has infiltrated our city.”

Gasps and whispers envelop the hall from some of the younger kids. Poe looks back at Rey, giving her a knowing look. 

“But we are prepared to fight. I am confident in the skills and knowledge that each one of you in this room possess. The church has a history with this particular coven. They call themselves the Forța Intunecată, from Romania. It saddens me deeply to be reminded of the carnage they have inflicted onto this city in the past. Not too long ago, one of their stragglers killed our beloved Han, while passing through. Also, as most of you probably know, our son, Ben, was persuaded to join this coven when he was a teenager. He will most likely be among their ranks during our hunt.” 

She pauses to regain her composure, wiping at her eyes quickly.

“This coven is strong, it is dangerous. But so are we. We will be setting out to hunt tomorrow night, but I will keep everyone posted in case we need to take action sooner.” 

Rey’s heart hurts for Leia. Of all the covens that could have showed up on their doorstep, it had to be this one. The Coalition has personal ties to Forța Intunecată. This coven took everything from her. Her husband, her son..

A sort of a fire starts inside of Rey in that moment. Rage, she acknowledges. She balls her fists in her lap, determined to learn all she can in the little time she has left about this coven. She has to be prepared. She has to end this, for Leia. 

***

Rey makes her way to the library, she needs to get as much information on the Forța Intunecată as she can before the hunt. 

Every coven is different. Their capabilities differ based on where they’re from. For instance, a coven from Spain won’t have the same resources as a coven from Romania. The Romanian vampires started it all. Their historic artifacts hold the most power. Daggers, necklaces, rings, all imbued with ancient magic. Basically, this coven is probably going to be packing major heat. 

This library holds everything anyone could ever want to know about vampires. Elders have hand written these books over the decades, documenting each coven they’ve encountered. There are even journals from previous Coalition members, recounting previous run-ins. Rey scans the dusty bookshelves, skimming her fingers along the tops until she finds the one she wants. 

She takes it back to her seat and begins reading. 

As she suspected, this particular coven doesn't need to worry about most of the inconveniences of being a vampire. They are day walkers, meaning they have special garments that they wear to protect themselves from the sun. It varies from vampire to vampire but the accessory of choice seems to be a necklace. 

They also don’t need to be invited in, don’t really need to ask for anything. They have the power of compulsion, a power that most vampires possess, with the exception of those who have been maimed at the hands of a hunter’s stake or dagger. And of course they have super speed, super strength, those are a given. 

Rey continues to flip through, stopping when she lands on a page that has been ripped out. It most likely held the details of Han’s death. Leia doesn’t like to talk about it, doesn’t even like to acknowledge that he’s gone most days. 

Rey remembers hearing the story of how it happened a couple of years ago. One of the Forța Intunecată vampires, a redhead named Hux, took him down during a one on one confrontation. 

Rey can’t imagine how painful it must be for Leia. She’s never loved anyone in that way, but she thinks that if she ever found that kind of love and then lost it, it would destroy her. 

And her son…Ben.

She’s not sure how he was turned, no one has ever dared to ask. She’s never even seen a picture of him. Leia mentioned he would most likely be among the coven tomorrow night, but she probably doesn’t want to compromise the hunt by exposing his identity now. If someone knew which one was her son, they may look the other way. Still, she can’t help but feel conflicted. If it were Rey’s family on the other side, could she stand idly by and let her people take them down? 

Finn’s voice pulls her from her thoughts, “Rey, Leia has just called for immediate action. Time to start packing up, leaving in ten.”

Finn is out of breath, his bag already slung over his shoulder, along with his hunting bow. 

Rey turns around and furrows her brow, “What? I thought-”

Finn leans against the library’s door facing, crossing his arms, “Luke found more bodies, fresh ones. We have to leave now.”

“Shit.”

Rey runs past Finn to her room, grabbing all of her gear and shoving it into her bag. She opens the chest at the end of her small bed, grabbing her hunting bow and proceeding to the hallway. 

Everyone is gathering. Paige and Rose Tico are holding hands, comforting each other. Connix and Poe are looking smug and cocky as usual, ready for the fight. A few of the newbies are hyping each other up. Luke, Leia and Holdo are making sure everyone has what they need. Finn comes to stand beside Rey, putting his hand on her shoulder. 

So few of them. 

Rey takes stock of the room, hoping to see them all back here in the morning. 

It’s Luke who speaks first, keeping it short and precise, “The last body was found just outside of the Garden District, there’s a wooded area east of there where they are most likely hiding for now. They won’t be there for long, so we need to move quickly.” 

Luke, Leia and Holdo move ahead of the group, leading them up the spiral stairs and into the Cathedral. 

It’s almost midnight, the city is buzzing once they step outside. They quickly disperse as to not cause any suspicion. At least most people at this hour are either drunk or high, or even both. 

Rey starts walking south of the Cathedral. Once she gets past the bulk of the crowd, she starts running, swerving in and out between the old balcony clad buildings, the faint smell of incense coming from some of the shops. Once she’s clear of the French Quarter, she slows down, not wanting to spook the residents of the Garden District. 

She always liked to pretend that she and her parents would live in one of the beautiful white Victorian mansions on these wide, oak-lined streets when she was younger. She wished they would come back, wished she could live a pretty, convenient, safe life. 

But these people aren’t safe. 

She keeps walking until she sees a flash of black ahead of her, darting from one side of the street to the other, vanishing into the trees. 

She reaches back and grabs her dagger out of one of the pockets on the side of her bag, slipping it into her waistband. She readies her bow, and makes her way for the trees, out of the way of the street lamps, into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, who could that mysterious, dark figure crossing the street be...?  
> Next chapter. ;) Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments appreciated as always! xo


End file.
